


the mall

by writerlily



Series: The After [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thinks that this should be what it feels like. Being young and simply liking someone. It's so normal and she likes Scott so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mall

**Author's Note:**

> Following events of X-Men: Apocalypse

They're walking out of the battle room when Scott quickens his pace to be side by side with Jean, Ororo and Kurt following behind them. "You were good in there."

Jean rolls her eyes. "I almost dropped the debris I was moving around on Ororo," she says as they separate to other sides of the locker room. 

Scott shrugs, adapting that cool easy going manner of his and pulls off his gloves. His hands are rough, fingers long. Jean looks away. "I'm sure she forgives you."

"I do!" Ororo's voice pipes up from somewhere behind them and Jean laughs, running a hand through her long hair. She's been thinking about a haircut lately. It gets in the way of her eyes when they're fighting, but she sees the way Scott looks at it. Like he's entranced by the color and she finds that she can't quite get herself to actually cut any strands away. 

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Scott's eyebrow raises over his silver visors. He thinks he looks like a dork wearing them all the time instead of the ray bans that Hank made him at first. She supposed he does look a bit dorky, but in a cute way that has her smiling whenever she sees him fiddling with them. 

Jean yanks off her heavy combat boots one at a time, flexing her toes and stretching her ankle. "I have some homework I needed to finish," she says, thinking of the pile of books stacked on her bedroom desk. She almost groans at the thought. She hates math. 

Scott scoffs. "Homework on a Friday night?" He bumps his shoulder into hers as she's slipping on her pink flats, both of them smiling at each other. "No way, okay? How about we do something?"

Now it's Jean's turn to raise a brow. "Are you asking me out?" A playful smile tilts her lips and she almost laughs at how red Scott's cheeks suddenly turn. 

"No. I mean, yes. But no," he stutters out, nervously playing with his visor. 

"So is it a yes, or a no?" She asks. She's teasing him, he realizes, and shoots her an unimpressed look. But he nudges her foot with his and Jean thinks that this should be what it feels like. Being young and simply liking someone. It's so normal and she likes Scott so much. "Okay," she says finally, as if she would ever have trouble agreeing to spending time with him. 

His smile is wide and toothy and it makes Jean's heart clench in the nicest way possible. "Okay," he says and waves to her as she goes. She's still smiling, even when she hears Scott say, "Shit. Where should I take her?"

And getting a sincere reply from Kurt. "The mall?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos would be appreciated to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
